I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: No, no iba a ir ahí a enseñarle como bailar con ella, no le cedería la única prerrogativa que aún tenía por encima de él.


I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you

Deslizó su mirada hacia las dos siluetas que se movían torpemente a apenas un par de metros de la mesa donde se encontraba. Bufó con molestia al tiempo que apuraba el contenido total de su vaso, esperando que el amargo sabor de la cerveza lograra calmar aquella bullente emoción surgida desde el fondo de la boca de su estómago y que se extendía ardorosamente por todo su pecho. Vio nuevamente como aquel muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate intentaba-nuevamente-guiar a la joven dando un par de pasos decentes, fallando miserablemente por enésima vez en su fútil lucha por bailar una pieza con la joven que tenía por pareja. Ambos sonreían y reían ante la marcada torpeza del joven, compartiendo sutiles y furtivas caricias, mientras miradas cómplices y sonrisas traviesas eran intercambiadas entre ellos como si compartieran una broma secreta aislados de un mundo que parecía moverse en un tiempo distinto al que ellos pertenecían, ahí encerrados en una burbuja de cristal invisible que era atentamente observada desde lejos.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver con claridad, como el joven azabache, ahora más alto que su joven acompañante pelirroja, se inclinaba hacia ella para fundir sus labios en un apasionado beso, que era correspondido fervientemente por su pareja, quién ahora había rodeado el cuello de él con sus brazos, al tiempo que este correspondía al gesto atrapándola por la cintura y pegándola más a sí. Testigo de aquello, no pudo más que morderse la lengua con una mezcla de impotencia e indignación carcomiéndole las entrañas. Podía fantasear un millón de veces con estar en el lugar de aquel, y sinceramente, lo venía haciendo desde hacía ya varios años, aunque la realidad era, que aspirar a estar en un puesto tan alto en el ranking sentimental de Misty Waterflower era un reto que parecía imposible de alcanzar, a excepción claro, del gran Ash Ketchum, el gran campeón de aquella batalla, que jamás había sido establecida, una batalla silenciosa en donde, siempre lo supo, el saldría vencedor fuera como fuera. Y lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, porque era un tremendo estúpido, un imbécil cualquiera que se había largado años atrás sin preocuparse en mirar atrás y recordar a los viejos amigos, demasiado ocupado en sus metas como para echar en falta sus lazos sentimentales, abandonando todo lo conocido por ansiar los nuevos mundos. Había dejado a Misty sola, esperando por él, en el gimnasio, embutida en la promesa de una ilusión que con cada día que pasaba parecía más y más lejana. Él no estuvo con ella durante todos aquellos años, no peleo hombro a hombro con ella por el lugar de prestigio que el gimnasio había logrado conseguir para convertirse en uno de los mejores lugares de la élite en el mundo Pokémon, él no había estado ahí para escuchar todo lo que Misty tenía que decir, no había estado ahí para consolarla cuando aquella carga emocional era más grande que toda ella y le era imposible contener las lágrimas, no era él su pareja de baile en las noches en las que Misty decidía distraerse un poco de las responsabilidades y obligaciones para pasársela bien en algún club nocturno, no, Ash Ketchum no tenía ni idea de nada, porque él no había estado...

La mirada del nuevo maestro Pokémon se dirigió hacia la atenta mirada que los observaba desde lejos, y esbozó una alegre sonrisa, en tanto que Misty giraba su cabeza para encontrarse con quién Ash intercambiaba su afable gesto de alegría, y lo imitaba, haciendo además un ademán invitando a la pista con ellos, se negó, ya era bastante con mirar como los dos pies izquierdos del moreno sembraban el terror en la pequeña pista de baile, como para además terminar siendo una víctima más de aquello, además, no iría ahí a enseñarle a Ash como bailar con Misty, aquello era un privilegio que se guardaba para sí, si al habilidoso entrenador le importaba tanto eso pues que aprendiera por su cuenta, no iba a regalarle la única prerrogativa que aún poseía por encima de él.

Una vez más su mirada se dirigió al lugar donde un nuevo intento de baile era llevado acabo de nuevo por la pareja novel, entre risas y caricias secretas. Él había regresado, y Misty había corrido a sus brazos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido justo cuando él se fue, y nuevamente hubiese regresado a su curso habitual justo cuando volvió. Aquel tiempo entre esos dos eventos parecía haberse borrado de la memoria de la pelirroja como si jamás hubiese existido. Volvió su mirada a ellos y maldijo silentemente aquella situación, porque él había regresado y con ello, su avasalladora victoria, y el amargo regusto de una derrota que ya estaba anunciada aún desde antes de su partida. El cálido y gentil tacto de una mano sobre la suya le abstrajo de todo pensamiento y haciendo que volviera al presente, a ese doloroso y triste momento que parecía torturarle indefinidamente, se encontró con los ojos verde jade más hermosos que jamás había visto en la tierra, aquellos con los que soñaba todas las noches de su larga vigilia, y que se mantenían en su mente todo el día, deseando, anhelando que alguna vez le miraran como le miraban a _él_.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la pista con nosotros?-preguntó cantarina la melodiosa voz de la líder de gimnasio de celeste, quién tiraba un poco de su mano para animarle a unirse a ellos en la danza frustrada que llevaban tratando de realizar aproximadamente por una hora sin éxito aparente.

-Ash es un desastre bailando, y tú podrías darle unas lecciones.-exclamó nuevamente la pelirroja guiñando un ojo con coquetería, antes de que pudiese recibir una respuesta, el joven de ojos marrones y cabello azabache se acercó hasta la mesa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la joven pelirroja. Luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el centro de atención de la líder.

-Deberías venir con nosotros a bailar...Misty no para de decirme que tú eres la mejor pareja de baile que ha tenido jamás...y a ser sincero, no me vendrían mal unas lecciones.-dijo esta vez el maestro pokémon rascándose la nuca apenado pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Misty soltó la mano que sostenía sólo para aferrarse a la cintura del muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, al tiempo que este también rodeaba la figura de ella con sus brazos, estrechándose entre sí en un contacto tan casual e íntimo, que no pudo evitar pensar que sí, que tal vez estaban hechos el uno para el otro, invariable e inevitablemente. Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, no era el momento ni el lugar para aquella escena, tenía que salir primero de ahí. Se levantó cuidadosamente de su lugar ante la mirada atónita de la pareja frente a sí.

-Bueno chicos, creo que para mí es todo por hoy, ya es tarde y mañana tengo demasiado que hacer.-se excusó esbozando una media sonrisa, intentando que aquella escapada fuera tan convincente como lo pretendía.

-¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?-preguntó Misty al tiempo que hacía un puchero, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.-Se supone que hemos venido a divertirnos.-

_-_Sí.-intervino el moreno.-¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?, Podemos llevarte más tarde a tu casa si ese es el problema.-

-No es eso, en verdad, es tarde y mañana debo hacer demasiadas cosas, sé que si me quedo, mañana ni Arceus podrá despertarme.-

Esta vez la mirada jade de la pelirroja pareció ensombrecerse levemente.

-Pues…si no hay más remedio.-exclamó con resignación la líder del gimnasio, permitiendo la despedida. Ash hizo lo mismo y luego, volvió a tirar de Misty hacia el centro de la pista, para iniciar un nuevo ciclo de ridículos intentos por realizar un baile decente, volviendo a encerrarse en su mundo, en ese al que nadie fuera de ellos tenía acceso, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Salió del local y sintió el viento frío calarle hasta lo más profundo de los huesos. Mascullo entre dientes y dio una patada al piso al tiempo que tomaba camino hacia su departamento. Si, el amor era una porquería, porque dolía como el diablo y nunca te dejaba sanar del todo, por mucho que patalearas y gritaras, las cosas eran como eran y nada podías hacer para cambiarlas, así te desplomaras en el piso haciendo la rabieta más grande de tu vida gritando lo injusta que esta era, nada sería distinto, porque todo tenía un curso y nunca podía ser desviado. Ash era un idiota por haber dejado a Misty sola durante tanto tiempo, Misty era un idiota, por haber detenido su vida hasta el regreso de él; pero ahí, en el reino del amor donde quién comete más estupideces gobierna eternamente, era **ella, **Sakura, la emperatriz absoluta que se alzaba sobre todos, enamorada de alguien, que desde un principio supo, jamás le iba a corresponder.

**NA: Amo esta canción con todo mi corazón. Ya antes Andy Elric me había hablado de ella, pero como tengo memoria de teflón la había olvidado, sin embargo hace pocos días la volví a topar y ahora se me vino esto a la cabeza. Este es sólo un experimental, yo soy pokeshipper hasta la muerte, pero pues la idea vino a mi y tuve que dejarla fluir. Agradezco a todos lo que hayan llegado hasta aquí para leer y muy especialmente a Andy que me ayudo con muchos detalles en este fic. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
